The present invention concerns a self-locking braking device for rotary shafts, which are connectable to external loads movable between different operative positions. The invention also refers to possible applications of the self-locking braking device, for example for use in pneumatically operated linear actuators, and in drive devices having working swing arms, or for other applications.